


jily mish mash

by jilytho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, jily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilytho/pseuds/jilytho
Summary: Collection of my little short tiny jily drabbles that are too short for their own post but that i love to write because i love these two so so much :)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	jily mish mash

Lily once read, in some silly magazine in a waiting room or one of her roommates gossip rags, that birthmarks were where a lover always kissed you in a past life.

If that were true, she’d have a lot to explain to any future reincarnations of herself. She liked the idea though, the idea that James would be leaving his mark on her even into the next life, a little memory of him before her future self found his future self, again and again. She thought it explained the mark on the back on her right hand, where she supposed some old traditional version of James had likely kissed.

She knew that her future self would be marked by current James. 

Right in the middle of her forehead there would likely be a large one. Where he kissed her every time he left the house - long hug, once on the forehead, once on the tip of the nose, twice on the lips, and one more on the forehead.

She knew there'd be one sitting right below her left collarbone, where he knew that singular spot drove her wild and would spend minutes that felt like hours lavishing that one, singular spot. 

Her right hip, as well, would undoubtedly have a mark. It would be right in the middle of her lower hip, where he would always sweetly place a kiss. The sweetness in contrast to the rough way he usually held her in that position, the smarmy grin he’d throw her as he made eye contact, sweetly kissing that one spot, blowing on it, before she’d roll her eyes and push his head lower.

She knew that any future version of herself would be covered in reminders of James-from-now and she loved that. She loved that the emotional and psychological marks he currently held on her could be made into permanent, everlasting ones that superseded her current incarnation. 

Her only hope, as she pressed her lips to his right cheek, then left cheek, then nose, would be that she could leave a similar mark. Mark his future self up just the same, and hopefully, just maybe, it’d make finding him next time just a little bit easier.

**Author's Note:**

> I put this up on my tumblr a while ago but wanted to add it here as well :) My tumblr is jilytho if anyone wants to chat!!!


End file.
